Oscar Molloy
| background = #D8D8D8 | font = Century Gothic | color1 = black | fontcolor1 = white | color2 = #1C1C1C | fontcolor2 = white | bodyfontcolor = #000000 | image = Tumblr_inline_ndaqx2vSke1siu1dy.gif | width = 250 | age = 23 | gender = Male | education = Senior | birthday = February 3, 1993 | address = 35/D Ocean View Drive, Miduna Beach | occupation = Secretary at Miduna Pet Care Clinic | relationships = Single | housemates = None | personality = Oscar has always been a contradiction of sorts. He acts like a huge kid, with a playful, energetic side, but within five minutes he'll be complaining about the mess that's been made, traits he notably picked up from his parents, who would never let him have friends over if the whole house wasn't kept straight. He's even a bit of a neat freak now, but he tries his best to keep it under control. He was never all that bright in school, especially while trying to dodge insults and school bullies, so he was more of an outsider, who, for a while, wouldn't do things if people made him feel bad about them. He became very suggestible and dependent. At times, he can come off as being indecisive and pretentious, but since leaving high school, he's been working on his self-confidence, and he's more or less learned to respond to insults with a snarky remark. | appearance = *'Hair color:' Brunet *'Eye color:' Brown *'Height:' 5'9" (1.76m) Oscar has always been one to dress nicely. His parents would never let him leave the house with a wrinkled shirt and his hair done nicely, and that ended up rubbing off on him. At times he can be critical of his appearance, wishing that he was more muscular or not as pasty or that he could have hit six feet before he stopped growing, but more often than not he tries to embrace his appearance. | family = Oscar grew up with just his two parents, who always looked after and nurtured him from a young age. Unfortunately his mother was in her mid-thirties when she had him, and was told it would be too dangerous for her to have another child after him with all the pregnancy complications that arose. Each weekend he would alternate between going fishing with his dad, spending time with his friends or helping his mom with her party catering business. He's still close with his parents, although his coming out of the closet put a damper on things with his dad. His mother took a little while to accept the fact that she wouldn't have any of her own grandchildren, before admitting that she always had a sneaking suspicion about it anyway. His father, however, didn't take it as well, and for a while they didn't speak, but in recent years they've started to talk again, mending the relationship to the point it was before. | friends = Crash: hetero life buddies man | history = Oscar was born in Dublin, Ireland in 1993, where he lived for the first four years of his life. His mother however, was not Irish, and after a few years, she started to miss her home country. After a lot of discussion and planning they moved back to America, with his father getting a job as a farmhand and his mother working as a housekeeper on the farm. Oscar, being only young never had to do any serious work, but his father regularly taught him little tricks and would let him ride horses after everyone else had gone home, much to his mother's chagrin. Sadly, Oscar's grandfather died when Oscar was twelve, and although Oscar had only met him a few times in his life, he was still upset. It wasn't until after everything in the will had been settled that his parents found out that his house had been left to his eldest daughter, Claire. They moved in, and Oscar started at Barfield High School in time for eighth grade, where he met Crash Glenn. Oscar was a bit of a loner at first, having never experienced mainstream schooling, and luckily for him, Crash had the same playful personality he did. He also took a huge interest in watching movies, something he never had time for when he was living out on the farm. He always told his parents that he wanted to make movies, and the more he looked into it, asking his teachers about it, he decided he wanted to get into directing and producing movies. While his teachers recommended that he took up a course at Desmond, he started struggling to keep up with his school workload, after a group of kids started antagonizing him and bullying him for being gay. He told them he wasn't gay, but no matter how much he tried to deny it or lie about ex-girlfriends, they still made him feel awful, and sometimes beat him. For a while, he was more worried about what bullies would do to him than he was about passing his tests, and he started to fall behind. After graduating high school, he finally decided to come out of the closet. Telling both his parents, and his friends, who either tried to remain supportive, or left. He also took up a course at Barfield Community College so he could apply for work as a secretary, seeing as he had both the organizational skills, and the tidiness. He ended up getting a job at Miduna Pet Care Clinic. He worked there until he had enough money saved up to get his own apartment, moving to Miduna Beach, where he decided to reapply for the college course he wanted, this time being fortunate enough to get in. He's been studying at Desmond since, while still keeping close with one of his only friends from high school, Crash. | trivia = *He's actually surprisingly knowledgeable about working on a farm, and considered doing that if he never got into the course he wanted. *He has a huge crush on Jack Falahee. | fc = Michael J. Willett | user = Minithepeanut}}